


Magic Blue

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 「magic blue」指的是黃昏時分，天空中的星星開始閃耀的時刻。從金黃色的黃昏慢慢過渡到藍色星空的瞬間
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu





	Magic Blue

傷ついた時は そっと包み込んでくれたら嬉しい  
受伤的时候，悄悄的，將我溫柔環抱我會無比感激  
転んで立てない 時は少しの勇気をください  
一蹶不振時 请给我一點點的勇气  
  
“阿橫？”  
村上信五先生看著周邊荒蕪一人的小山包，不明白為什麼安安分分在溫暖的家裡和小千玩的自己會被拽到這裡來。  
他回頭看著忙碌於搭架子生火的那個背影可靠的男人，  
最終還是猶猶豫豫的叫了他一聲。  
“冷的話，厚衣服都在後備箱裡。”也只得到了這種敷衍的回答。  
他鼓了鼓嘴，帶著眼睛裡的小火苗盯著後備箱，還是老老實實的把自己裹成了一個球。  
“阿橫你還沒好啊”不自覺地開始撒嬌  
“到底到幹嘛呀阿橫。”  
“阿橫你再不理我我就要睡著了。”  
“也不知道小千在家裡有沒有好好的吃飯。”  
橫山裕轉過頭來無奈的看著眼睛裡面都是故意的小水豚先生，用沾滿炭黑的手捏了捏鼓成氣球的臉，  
“帶你看星星。”  
然後被理所當然的拍了頭。  
想也知道阿橫肯定是有話跟我說，村上先生安慰著自己。  
可是他看著蔓延明亮的黃昏  
這麼亮的天看個鬼的星星啊。  
  
思いはずっと届かないまま 今日も冷たい町で一人  
你始終不知道我的心願 今天我也獨自在冰冷的街道佇立  
  
“如果有女兒的話，叫陽奈也很好聽啊”他看著逐漸變暗的天空，愜意的仰躺在便攜充氣椅上面，向著遠處的落日舉杯。  
“不叫虎之助了？”旁邊人帶著點無礙的小嘲笑也喝了一口啤酒  
“你給我生的話，就叫。”  
“白癡嘛你，還以為自己是高中生嗎。”  
他看著他被夕陽映襯下毛茸茸的劉海，嘴角開開的吐著槽，配上遠處茜染至深處成長為緋的穹窿，像顆甜蜜過頭的烤栗子。  
突然腦海裡就回閃起來那個眼神灰頹，衝他哭喊著「即使是我也沒關係嘛」的小雛鳥，  
“有ヒナ在的話，沒有小孩子也沒關係。”  
  
那時候他們還都年輕，  
還是個相信一眼就意味著長久的那個囿於象牙塔的年紀。  
仗著愛情比天大，會輕易的將分別和離開說出口，然後再頂著一張漲紅到滴血的臉別彆扭扭的說我還是愛你。  
以為日子也就這樣的過，  
挨罵，練習，上台，和喜歡的人一起，  
用粉嫩過頭的鉛痕把未來繪滿了能想到的一切妄想，  
甜膩輕佻的像桃樂絲的糖果屋那樣。  
可是他身邊的人卻早早的開始擔心起了以後的日子，  
永遠被他護在身後是不行的，  
可是等真正接觸到了這個殘酷光鮮的世界，才開始深刻見骨的意識到這樣一份感情根本就找不到理由延續下去。  
「那就找個理由。」  
他聽見自己虽然是用满不在意的语气這样說，抓著那個人的手如何用力到颤抖，也就只有他们两个人才知道。  
他掙脫不掉，只好看著他的眼睛罵他幼稚，卻忍不住把辛酸和難過全部往他胸膛上抹，  
“那時候也沒想到會走到今天吧。”  
其實想沒想到的，  
如果沒有他的話，想這件事情就根本沒有開始的意義，  
不過這種東西還是不要告訴他好了。  
  
“說起來啊。”再这样回忆下去没准真的会丟臉的哭出来，村上在椅子上扭了扭，换了个姿势。  
“明明排名都是我的名字在你前面嘛，大眾的眼光裡。”  
“那是他們不知道你在床上有多誘人。”  
明明是想著換個氣氛的，你還這麼不體諒我。  
在活用語言欺負人這方面，横山裕真是村上信五怎么追都追不上的專業性選手。  
  
“阿橫你害羞真的都是人設吧。”  
“只對你”  
那你倒是看著我的眼睛說啊  
這麼多年幼稚根本就沒長進嘛  
  
戻れない場所に 捨てたものでさえ  
回不去的地方 被舍弃的過往  
戻らない過去に 泣いたことでさえ  
回不去的過往 那些流淚的時光  
  
“今天為什麼會帶我到這裡來。”  
“看星星。”  
村上回头看横山，知道這麼明顯的裝傻大概就是他的侯くん真的是有話說，  
所以他不著急，窩在鬆鬆軟軟的靠墊裡兩手捧著剛沖好的咖啡，舒服的瞇起眼睛看著深遠的地平線。  
  
感覺到時間有形的流逝了很久，在他快要被咖啡的馥郁氤氳到腦袋昏沈的時候，身邊人很平常的開了口。  
“因為突然覺得，很久都沒有兩個人單獨在一起了。”  
說起來啊，也真的都過去了13年，  
而對於他們兩個而言，其實還少算了8年的時間。  
“前幾天收拾房間的時候，看到了以前的採訪，忽然就覺得很懷念。”  
如果很認真的想，他和阿橫都不是那種有閒情逸致在某個特定的節點會轉過身仔細回味過去的類型。  
畢竟有時間懷念和感傷過去，還不如利用這點精力去給他們的未來再添多一點可能。  
  
那個從舞台中心被丟到角落的節點，  
那些開始要靠打工維持的生活，  
那些有餘裕把大把的時間花費在保齡球釣魚帕青哥的晦暗往日，  
那些在松竹座對著空空如也的客座大哭的日子，  
那些喊著我以後絕對不要再回到這裡的一字一句，  
那些豁出性命的，把自己完全拋給節目組的外景，  
那段愁雲慘淡的用香煙和啤酒撐起來的青春。  
是即使現在講出來都不知道該用什麼表情才好的心情。  
而真正敢去回頭看，  
能夠把苦勞和心酸用講笑話的方式講出來，  
能夠知道這種敘述不是在療傷，而是真正可以稱之為緬懷，  
也就是近幾年才可以的事情。  
畢竟在那個時候，  
也只能夠拼命的伸長手臂假裝未來有光明。  
  
不過他們是感激那些在谷底的回憶的，  
畢竟只有一無所有之後，才知道什麼是最想要和最珍惜。  
而且那個時候，可能是横山裕和村上信五最靠近的日子。  
也再也沒有人生的哪段時間會抛弃一切不可言说的风度和形象，  
甚至在酒店窝上一天，  
互相寻找彼此看起来臉最好笑的表情。  
因為要成為領頭人，因為要成為定心骨，  
所以要變成奉獻者，說得更過分一點，就要抱持著變成犧牲品的覺悟。  
他们在一片漆黑中手挽着手，赤腳踏着石头冰冷的尖端，小心翼翼的护着火种，想趟過急流的那一端在黑夜裡連成一條光明的路。  
害怕嗎？  
當然怕。  
可靠的就是沒有後路的氣勢和還好你在我身邊的安心。  
因此心离得近，意识甚至被同步到有点恶心的地步，  
比如看到吃的同時大声发出同樣的感叹，  
就不知道被周围的人嘲笑了多少次。  
  
如果是在節目裡，回憶到最後，他們都會說，还好现在好了。  
可是好了起来，原本只能背靠著背，心貼著心的那個緊密狹小的生存罅隙就一下子擴大到很遠，  
那原本，別無他法只能直直盯著對方的眼睛現在也有了可以轉過頭的空餘。  
到底是好一點比較好，還是不好一點比較好這個聽起來就很頭疼的問題，  
大概真的是无解。  
畢竟有多少例子說著可以共苦，卻在同甘的巴別塔上迷了路，從此再也看不到那個人的眼睛和靈魂。  
然後轟隆一聲，  
築在空中的玻璃塔從肩膀上掉落，摔在他向前抬起的腳尖前，  
就很清晰地聽到了什麼破裂的聲音。  
大家都長成了立派的成年人，再也不需要抱成一團緊拽著誰的衣角面對這個世界，  
那，  
彼此看不到的地方也同樣在一點一點擴大  
  
“ヒナ會吃鹽飯團這事情我一直都不知道。”  
【原來他一直在在意這件事情嗎？】  
【獨處的時間越來越長，我还能从一个眼神一个肢体看出ヒナ的想法嘛？还能够，长久的走下去吗？】  
果然是在不安吧這個人，  
村上信五把視線移回這個就是不看自己的白皮，  
代替吐槽和回答的，  
是用明顯弱氣的姿勢輕輕拉住了他指尖冰涼的手。  
  
眠れない時は そっと手をつないでくれたらうれしい  
辗转难眠的夜裏， 握住我的手我就無比開心  
夜明けは来るよと 囁いていて 嘘でもいいから  
即使是谎言也好，请轻声告诉我，拂曉將至  
  
生活充斥著闇昧、憤懣、氣餒與不甘  
這是生命特有的煙火氣  
但即使這樣 我也想把世界的美好展現給你  
或者說 正因為這樣 我才更想把世界的美好都展現給你看  
因为我覺得這是個很溫柔的世界  
有春天的花 夏天的帆 秋天的楓還有冬天的暖陽  
低下頭會看到延伸到無邊無際的草原  
抬起頭會看到遍佈天空的閃爍的繁星  
如果伸出手的話還會觸及到溫柔的空氣  
要是喜歡藍色的話就能看見和天連成一片的海洋  
要是喜歡白色的話就能看見臉面高聳的雪原  
白晝的陽光濃烈的彷彿可以照亮所有的地方  
但是夜晚的月光卻又會變得那麼安靜，擁抱著所有的生物安睡。  
你看  
這個世界上有那麼多令人喜歡的東西啊  
但我從來沒有告訴過你  
對我來說，只有在這些景色倒映在你眼睛裡的時候，才是他們最美好的時候。  
因為我所經歷過的時間和萬物，真正能夠算作美好的並不多，所以才會對你如此珍而重之。  
你看，我是如此的拙于表达，  
這麼多年過去了，唯一對你說得出口的，還是那句謝謝。  
是謝謝你來到我身邊，帶著山谷的風，原始的陽光，鬱鬱蔥蔥的森林，然後這些美好的物件連同你一起安放在我身邊，於是就有了溫暖的風吹過潮濕的森林穿越金黃色的陽光照耀在你身上，天地頓開，是我一無所有，又擁有一切  
更是謝謝你存在于我心里，  
這與愛情有關或者無關其實都不要緊，只要我知道，在人生的某些時刻，這份存在能夠給我一些力量，即使不能擊潰病痛、孤獨、貧窮，但至少我可以短暫地獲得熬過去的勇氣。  
  
終わらない夜に 願いは一つ  
無盡長夜裡愿望只有一个而已   
“星のない空に輝く光を” 今は遠すぎて儚い星でも  
“希望星光點亮這幽暗的夜光” 纵使如今星粒遥远而渺茫  
  
對流星許願會實現嗎？大概阿橫和我都是不太信的。  
畢竟還小的時候，在一切可以許願的場合，  
拿起掉在臉上的睫毛的瞬間，  
完整削下的蘋果皮，  
生日被燭光晃的隱約的臉，  
流星划過的那片天空，  
每次每次，大家都會雙手合十，虔誠的，一遍一遍的，祈禱明日有光明。  
可是我们一遍一遍期望的事情，卻从来都没有实现过。  
  
許願是沒有效的，還不如把心裡那點僅存的信任分給占卜一點。  
“真是年紀大了就開始回顧過往。”暮色四合帶來的是秋日透骨的晚風，他微微靠近了他一點。  
“外景占卜有說，橫山先生到40歲都不結婚的話，一生的機會都要錯過了哦。”  
橫山無奈的看著因為自己不看他就開始鬧彆扭的小麻煩，忍著耳尖的那點羞赧乾脆把彆扭鬼抱在了懷裡。  
“我倒是觉得，说的还是挺对的。”聲音和晚風一樣涼，然後就不負眾望的感受到懷裡的人炸毛的開始抗拒他的靠近。  
逗過頭就不太好了，  
他輕輕的勾了勾嘴角，湊到他泛著椰子香甜的耳後悄悄說，  
“可是婚礼和你比起来，我覺得还是ヒナ比较好一點。”  
對抗寒冷需要攝取糖分和熱量，既然湊到這麼近了，那乾脆再咬一口好了。  
  
不知道是從什麼時候開始，  
「有ヒナ在的話」「如果ヒナ去的話」「要是ヒナ的話」這種假設就頻繁的出現在各種場合，橫山裕的嘴裡。  
不是鴕鳥俱樂部的段子，  
是如果ヒナ也在的話這個假設成立，那麽事情就絕對可以做下去。  
這種絕對的信任不知道是什麼時候開始的，  
可是橫山裕知道，他也從來沒有讓他失望過。  
  
有關村上信五存在的意義，  
讓橫山裕來回答的話，  
大概就是詮釋了他倉促青春里的愛情。  
有很多次想要放棄的瞬間，但是一看到那雙眼睛，一想到他會對他失望這件事，就會在身體的某個地方留下了疼痛的感覺，一想到它會永遠在那兒隱隱作痛，一想到以後他看待一切的目光都會因為那一點兒疼痛而變得無生氣，他就怕了。  
所以橫山慶幸很多年前的自己執著的說著即使要拼命找個理由我也不可能放開你。  
事實證明他是對的，  
這些年再怎麼激烈的爭吵，冷戰，分開，再和好，  
即使再累的瞬間他也從來沒懷疑，  
愛他，是他做過的最好的事情。  
不過這些才不會讓他知道。  
  
“所以ヒナ害我要看不到穿婚紗的新娘了，你要穿婚紗補償我。”  
“ヒーナ。你裝聽不到我就當你答應了喔。”感受到懷裡假裝睡著的曲線一頓，橫山裕大笑著摟緊了他纖細的腰  
「這麼細的腰穿裙子一定很好看啊」  
“才不要你煩死了啊”微啞的氣音混著尾調不容易察覺的撒嬌，緊貼著橫山的胸膛悶悶的傳進秋日的風裡，哪裡還留有殺傷力／  
果然害羞了吧  
  
*“こんなちいさな星座なのに ココにいたこと 気付いてくれて   
ありがとうね”  
“笨蛋”他聽到身邊的人輕輕在笑，靠在自己肩膀的頭微微顫動  
“阿橫對我來說，才不是什麼未名的渺小星座”  
他抬頭指著金黃色的黃昏慢慢過渡到藍色星空的瞬間，天邊開始閃亮的一點點  
“是遠比這些更閃耀，更龐大，更隆重的東西。”他回頭看他，亮晶晶的瞳孔里像萃取了滿天的星光。  
“如果一定要用物品來比喻的話，倒不如說，阿橫更像是太陽。”  
他埋進了帶著沈穩心跳的一個胸膛里。  
“是給了這滿天星辰生命之光的，熠熠生輝的存在。”  
  
戻らない過去に泣いた夜たちに 告げるサヨナラ  
为一去不返的过去而哭泣的夜晚 宣告離別   
明日はきっと輝けるように  
明天一定会栩栩生辉的  
君が側にいたから  
因為你在我身邊嘛  
  
“所以都說了，願望早就已經實現了，阿橫真是個笨蛋。”  
他歪头看着窝在他胸口带着粘连的小鼻音轻轻哑哑吐槽的撒娇鬼，一只手缓缓的抚摸着他一如少年那樣略顯單薄的脊背，  
把這麼怯弱的我當成太陽的ヒナ才是笨蛋。  
真的要說起來，這麼健氣的，積極的，永遠往前看的人，是我的太陽才對吧。  
“那，初秋的深夜這麼的涼，為了溫暖一下我被凍僵的身體，我的小太陽可不可以給他的信徒一個親吻？”  
他昂起头冲他皱了皱鼻子，煞有其事的清了清嗓，瞳孔中带着故作的那一点点高傲，像只翘尾巴的小孔雀一样翘起下巴。  
“樂意至極。”  
高昂的角度正好方便了横山裕的行动。  
他輕輕的扣住他的後腦，虔誠的，虔誠的，抵了抵他的額頭，装作一丝不苟履行禱告的樣子，然後微微偏了偏頭，慢慢含住了懷裡人的唇。  
帶著涼意的指尖觸到他被光芒親吻過的後頸，也沾染上了太阳獨有的溫暖。  
  
*明明只是一個渺小的星座，卻能夠注意到這裡，真的謝謝妳


End file.
